


Carried Away

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Mistrust, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The metacrisis Tenth Doctor decides to bring Rose Tyler back to the one responsible for every single bad thing happening to her.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Carried Away**

**1.**

Donna Noble couldn’t sleep. The knowledge of the Doctor not being on board the TARDIS with them has been keeping her awake. The familiar presence of the sometimes somewhat intolerable Time Lord has been… normal. This wasn’t.

Donna’s unease has only been growing stronger every minute.

Then, as if to alleviate it, a loud knocking on the ship’s door has started. 

The redhead, not wanting to face the likely imagined threats of the night by herself, woke Martha up. 

“Should we open the door? It may be the Doctor!”

“Or it may be some lost soul, not wishing us well,” Martha Jones rolled her eyes at her fellow companion. She was right to call her. The Doctor has taught them to be careful, when he wasn't nearby. Martha Jones wanted to listen to his warning. Donna, feeling daring when a friend was there with her, wasn't going to. “Why don't we turn on the screen and see, first?”

“The screen thing, it's been broken for months now, remember?”

The redhead wasn't going to give up. “Ah. Let's do it the casual way, then. “Who's there?” She shouted.

“The Doctor.” 

The half-human Doctor didn't think twice, before presenting himself. Well, he wasn't lying! Maybe he could even pretend to be his original self, just for a little bit? It can't be the girls were going to notice he wasn't the Doctor they knew! Not at this time of the night!

Donna opened the door wide. “What's happened? Why have you-” She has finally noticed he was carrying something in his arms. Someone. A woman? She shuddered.

The half-human Doctor's once-firm resolve to try and pretend to be their Doctor has faded away at once. It was better for him to disappear from their sight and from their lives for good, as soon as possible. The Earth has been vast. Living a simple human life seemed incredibly appealing. But right now, he needed to bring Rose Tyler back to where she belonged, together with his, well, other self. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he gulped, composing himself. 

“No time for a chat. This is his,” he landed the figure on the floor tenderly.

Martha stared at him. “What’s  _ wrong  _ with you? You can't imagine bringing new people on board is how it's done? Besides, what have you done to her? Made her lose consciousness, so that you could bring her here?!”

“She’s only asleep,” he assured them. 

Donna was terrified. Looks didn’t mean anything, she knew. 

“Who are you? Where is the real Doctor?! He'd never-”

The one-hearted being - for this has been how he felt like at that moment - sighed. 

“The Doctor’s going to know what to do with her.”

Donna Noble stared at him, startled. “Give us the real Doctor, or-”

“Don't worry. I don't want to stay here with you at all. But this woman, she's my gift to him. He has once abandoned her, leaving her with me.”

The redhead stared at him. “How could you treat a human being like this?!”

The metacrisis Doctor sighed, knowing some things just couldn’t be. He has been trying. But what has once felt like a possibility has soon melted away. Thanks to the Time Lord's thoughtless actions, having allowed Rose's nature to lean more and more towards that of a Time Lady… The transformational process, once initiated, could never be stopped. Rose couldn’t even begin appreciating her new nature, not inside the parallel universe. 

Being a Time Lord inside Pete's World meant life in hiding. He couldn't do this to Rose. Rose, who didn’t feel anything for him.

“Why don't you leave her with us? Martha here is a medical doctor,” Donna said.

“I need to wait for him. He's going to want some explanations.”

“Tell us the girl's name, at least.”

The metacrisis Doctor didn’t want any additional trouble. “Why?”

Martha hated not being able to see the girl’s face in the dark. But they needed to bring her inside as soon as possible. The cold outside promised a dark and freezing night. She hoped this stranger had at least made sure the unknown girl was dressed warmly.

“Let’s get her aboard,” the medical student suggested. “I’m sure the TARDIS could help us in welcoming her.”

Meanwhile, the Time Lord Doctor could feel some disturbance around the TARDIS. She couldn't be left uncared-for, that much was certain. Letting go of his wish to get some rest from it all, he returned, only to see Rose, her unconscious body placed onto the ground beside the TARDIS.

Ignoring his surroundings, the Doctor knelt down and touched Rose's face softly, knowing this might help getting her from the stupor this… person must have brought her to on intention.

The half-human Doctor was looking at the unmistakable connection between the Time Lord and Rose coming back to life and smiled sadly.  _ Before you ask, nothing has ever happened between us. She has always been so calm. So cold. So bitter. At times, I could see she could barely tolerate my presence in the same room. _

_ Of course,  _ the alien agreed, realising he himself has been the one to have made her be like this.

Rose Tyler, awakened by the Doctor's soft touch, just as he has intended, could hear every single thing. She was surprised, recognising the very familiar presence of her Doctor nearby. Hearing voices of strangers, she chose not to show them she was awake. 

The Time Lord could understand her unwillingness to get involved, but he couldn't help himself.

_ Rose? _

She called the Doctor by his real name then, but it has been sent to him with such sorrow he didn't feel like giving Rose the obvious question about the changes in her nature. 

_ I'm sorry,  _ he managed.

The companion could barely contain her bitterness and disillusionment.  _ You have abandoned me without a blink. As if I were your plaything, free to be tossed around wherever! With anyone!  _

The Doctor inhaled, terrified, Rose’s anger being the very last thing on his mind at that moment.  _ From where do you know this name? _

Rose looked at the Time Lord Doctor with a challenge.  _ Do you really want to know? _

Her face was unreadable all of a sudden. Even if the girl could feel her bravery and physical strength weren’t going to keep her going for much longer, she shook her head, finally braving herself to utter the words out loud, still only heard by the Time Lord. 

“This Doctor you have left me with… He, not being a full Time Lord, has allowed himself to tell me… some secret things about you.”

_ My real name, for example?  _ He was fuming. How could he?

“That’s just one thing,” Rose whispered. “Only one I remember, actually. I could try to forget it, if it bothers you so, Doctor,” she assured him.

The alien gulped, feeling her discomfort. 

“Look. It's gone quiet. We're left here on our own. Let's finally get you on board, Rose.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_ “Look, it’s gone quiet. We’re left here on our own. Let’s finally get you on board, Rose.” _

* * *

**Carried Away**

**2.**

The way he has said her name has made her want to both slap and kiss him.

“What?” She breathed out instead.

“Or perhaps you’d like for us to stay here? Without the others?” The Doctor asked cautiously. It was clear to him they needed to talk about many things, not all of them pleasant.

“I’m cold,” Rose said almost apologetically.

“Oh. I should have realised,” he blushed. “Let’s go inside!”

_ And pretend nothing’s ever happened? Live and pretend we’re just a couple of great friends, just like we used to? With you having left me with someone looking like you? Just because? Hell, Doctor. I have been waiting for you to change your mind. To come back and take me with you! _

The Doctor inhaled. “I… I apologise. I’m sorry.”

Rose didn’t say anything.

_ I really am. Forgive me. _

She sighed. “Take my hand and lead me into the ship’s welcoming embrace instead,” her voice was bittersweet.

The Doctor winked at her. “I have an even better idea.” He took his stunned companion into his arms and brought her aboard with a wide grin on his face.  _ Is this good enough for a welcoming embrace? _

Rose was delighted.  _ Yep, pretty much. _

The metacrisis Doctor was looking at them both supportively, eager to leave all of a sudden. Rose, the real Rose, not the one made to spend her days with a stranger, was back. Even her eyes seemed to have become brighter.

“I suppose this is it. I'm no longer needed inside this jolly company.”

Rose blinked at him, honestly surprised.  _ You have done it. You have brought me back to him and I can't thank you enough for it, Doctor. _

“Would you like to stay with us?” She said out loud.

“Nope! I want to meet new people, discover new places, new cultures, find new ways of, well, having fun!”

Rose smiled. “Best of luck in whatever you choose to do, sir,” she exhaled, waving him good-bye.

_ Sir?  _ The Time Lord chuckled, the second the half-human was fully out of their sight.

Rose shrugged. 

The two human companions didn't know what to say or do. Everything has happened so fast.

_ I'm cold,  _ Rose shuddered.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Rose may have caught a cold, I think. Could either of you prepare a cuppa for her?”

“While you do what?” Martha Jones rolled her eyes at him. It looked as if he has been ready to pull the blonde to himself and snog her senseless, at the very least. However, Rose seemed neither willing nor well enough to be up for this weird idea.

“A couple of minutes and I'll be fine again,” Rose assured them. “There really is no need to hurry with the tea.”

The Doctor wasn't convinced.  _ I'm worried. You have been lying on the cold ground! Wearing clothes barely suitable for this weather! _

Rose sighed. “That hasn't been your idea. Who knows, maybe he imagined this would help with melting your icy heart?”

_ What?! I would have done anything, anything- _

She sent him a broken look.  _ You haven't. I'm sure you wouldn't have, even if given the chance. _

The Time Lord inhaled, shouting out, no longer caring about his passionate words being heard. “Rose. I can do anything to prove to you l-”

_ Kiss me. So that I could always keep in mind what kissing a traitor feels like. _

The alien stared at her. “Wasn't Jimmy Stone a good example of that?”

“To hell with Jimmy. To hell with you!” Rose sent him a murderous look.

“What about the three of us having a cuppa? Without the Spaceman?” Donna suggested, wanting to lighten up the mood.

Rose beamed at her. “Willingly! Let's go into my chamber? I'm sure it's spacious enough! Besides, I haven't been there since-”

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand. “No! You can't!”

“Why?”

“I'm not sure it's all right for anyone but you to come inside,” he said, panicking. There have been too many traces of their never properly expressed, yet always perfectly visible feelings of affection left in the room. 

Rose’s light-hearted response amazed him. “You don't mean you have kept my nudes? I have begged of you to get rid of those!”

“I couldn’t do it! I may be too fond of my abilities to portray perfection,” the Doctor winked at her. One could always trust Rose when it came to her coming up with sometimes silly, yet often very believable excuses.

“You have allowed the Spaceman to-” Donna couldn’t grasp it. The lusty biting undertones in their words, it could only mean- no, she decided. The Doctor’s personal life was his own.

Apparently, Martha shared a similar opinion. Besides, who could say, maybe Rose wasn’t behaving like her usual self? Fever could always be an option.

Rose inhaled, trying not to accidentally read something on the companions’ faces. 

_ Think of something equally shameful, could you?  _ It seemed she has just talked herself into a corner.

“You should be happy to know I have kept those to help myself, well- yeah,” he blushed. He  _ blushed _ , accepting her immediate story without a blink. They have never even  _ seen  _ each other naked, for Rassilon’s sake!

_ Thanks,  _ she sent him honestly.

“Look, if your plans to have some girls-only tea party ever come to life, you should hurry up,” the Doctor warned them. “The old girl’s understanding of night-time is unlikely to alter any time soon.”

Donna blinked. “Yes. Should we move into my room to have our tea?”

Rose smiled. “Please.”

The Doctor tried his best to find something to do, while his companions were likely having a laugh at him. Even if it’s been about something that didn’t actually happen.

_ How are you?  _ The Doctor sent Rose, having run out of patience way too soon He has been ready to take all the blame for his unjustifiable decision. To beg for forgiveness, if necessary. But this couldn't be done without her present!

It didn't take Rose a second to respond. 

_ Your companions are nice. Supportive, But let me tell you, this tea makes me feel feeble. _

The alien inhaled. Rose Tyler has never been _ feeble.  _

_ Don’t you mean  _ relaxed?  _ Some teas are known to have such an effect. _

_ Maybe. _

The Time Lord couldn't risk it. “Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I imagine I should be keeping an eye on Rose.”

Donna and Martha exchanged glances.

“Is this all right with you?”

Rose shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Previously…**

_ The Time Lord couldn’t risk it. “Look, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I imagine I should be keeping an eye on Rose.” _

_ Donna and Martha exchanged glances. _

_ “Is this all right with you?” _

_ Rose shook her head. _

* * *

**Carried Away**

**3.**

Martha and Donna sent Rose supportive looks.

“You don’t know what being abandoned with a stranger feels like,” Rose spoke quietly. “I have returned to him, yet he has run away again!”

_ Luckily, your metacrisis version has been understanding and has stopped imagining anything could happen between us soon enough. Almost right away. _

The Time Lord gulped, understanding he was lucky Rose hadn't chosen his half-human version over him.

_ Please, Rose! You’re free to hit me, slap or hurt me however you like. I deserve it. _

Rose exhaled.  _ I won’t. You can keep your perfect face unharmed, for all I care. _

Her even words were hurting the Doctor more than he thought possible.

“Please. I have made a mistake I don’t think I could ever fully make up for,” he sighed.

Rose inhaled. “Unlike yourself, I’m forgiving. But some things require a lot more than saying sorry.”

“I will do anything!” His honesty felt almost terrifying.  _ Whatever you want, whatever you need. I could even make sure you, Rose, are considered as my wife across the galaxies! _

Rose gulped. The Doctor has been suggesting the weirdest of things. “Aren’t you afraid I may agree?”

“I’m hoping you may agree,” the Doctor exhaled, holding his breath.

Her response stunned him. “According to the half-human Doctor, I should agree.”

“How-”

“He knows you inside and out. The only way to prove your love to me after having done the unimaginable is offering me this. I can see he's been right,” Rose exhaled, feeling greatly saddened. It seemed the metacrisis Doctor has known this was going to happen while she, a silly, silly girl, kept expecting for a miracle.

The Doctor exhaled.  _ No, Rose. I don’t want to make you feel forced to do anything. I wouldn't dare. If you don't want to connect our lives together, it's all right.  _

“It’s not all right, Doctor,” Rose breathed. “Uniting our lives is the only possible, the only reasonable way to make sure we, well-”

_ My Rose. Are you suggesting we should try again? _

The girl inhaled. “Have we tried it, ever? Have we ever shared a kiss because we wanted to?” 

The Doctor grew uncomfortable. “Ancient Rome?” He smiled dreamily, remembering. Or Cassandra, perhaps? If you have had any say in that one?”

Rose blushed. She has been the one encouraging Cassandra to go for it. The desperate kiss they have shared in ancient Rome… It could have easily become something more, had they been alone.

“And then there was the one with-” The Doctor muttered sadly.

“Do you want to know if there have been more kisses between us?” Rose sent him a searching look. 

The Time Lord gulped. “No, not really!”

_ Don’t worry. Both of us understood this could never work out. Playing a happy couple? With someone I don’t know? Never.  _

The alien smiled at her hopefully. “Do you think there is a chance for us?”

Rose grabbed him by the hand, sending him a look full of passionate longing. “What do  _ you  _ think?”

“I’m sure of it.”

She sighed, realising she has found it relieving. The need to be close to the Doctor hasn't gone anywhere, it seemed. Some connection between them has always been there and there was no way of pretending it didn’t exist.

_ Tell me you have intended to take me back. Convince me of it… and everything’s going to be fine again,  _ Rose looked at him pleadingly, understanding even merely hearing the words could make her feel hopeful again.

The Doctor, feeling out of options, pulled Rose into a passionate embrace.  _ I’m a fool. I have been thinking I was doing you a favour. I’m sorry, so sorry, I- _

Rose exhaled, but didn’t move away from him. “You wouldn’t have tried to take me back.”

“It’s over now, Rose! We’re here, together at last!”

“The Doctor and Rose, best mates kind of together, or-” She needed to know if the Doctor was ready to move their story forwards, or if they were going to play around their life together, just as usual.

The Time Lord whispered something unimaginably beautiful to her. Something in his language, she guessed.

_ This has been my promise of forever to you, Rose. _

_ Thank you,  _ Rose managed, understanding he has never said a thing in Gallifreyan to her. Now, she realised why.  _ My Doctor. _

“My planet, my language, it’s all gone, Rose. But some things can only be denoted properly in my language,” the Doctor inhaled. “Only for the people I-”

She smiled. “Your language, it’s so beautiful, Doctor!”

The alien chuckled. “Had I known of its effect on you, I’d have used it more frequently!”

Rose inhaled, “I’m happy you didn’t, honestly.”

“Why?”

“Because it would have bound us even closer together and God only knows how our unjustifiable separation might have affected me then,” she finished bitterly, suddenly no longer certain staying in his embrace was a good idea.

The Doctor could feel the tension rising between them, and that was the very last thing either of them needed.

_ Could I kiss you?  _ He asked her with a note of uncertainty in his words.

Rose was surprised, but understood merely wording such a blatant request must have meant for him.

_ Okay!  _ She smiled, not really sure how to react. The Doctor, the one who has broken her heart - hearts - multiple times, was now looking at her as if she were the only thing that mattered.

“I can understand you don’t want to trust me again, after  _ everything _ , but please-”

Rose touched his cheek, encouraging him.  _ Kiss me. I’m not going away now, am I? _

The Doctor could remember the times their lips touched before, but this was supposed to be a new start for them, An introduction to their everlasting life together! This was why the kiss has become a passionate declaration of suppressed feelings… for both of them.


End file.
